


Solvent to Your Stone

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Boys Kissing, Chill XV, Ignoct Week, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Stolen Kisses, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Noctis wants Ignis, Ignis wants Noctis. Duty and propriety get in the way, at least where Ignis is concerned. Noctis has other ideas.





	1. Solute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2018 Ignoct Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis launches an effort to get Ignis to cast aside his concerns about the impropriety of them being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for the 2018 Ignoct Week prompt "Stolen Kisses".

They were on their way to one of the meetings to which Ignis had needed to practically drag him. And they were in an empty back hallway, one that they didn’t usually take. Noctis insisted on using it. Ignis had no idea that it would soon become a regular route for them.

Noctis was dragging his feet. He was more irritable than usual that day. Ignis had thought he was sullen for having been forced to attend meetings in which he had no interest and tried his best to impress their importance upon him. Again.

Finally, he snapped back, “Specs, would you just shut up for a minute?” And before he could reply, Noctis had sank against the wall, pulling an unsuspecting Ignis against him.

“Highness, what are you doing?”

Noctis had said nothing, just held onto his shirt and brought his lips to Ignis's until they touched- for just a brief second. He pulled back, pale cheeks flaming pink, eyes rolling. “Sucking your soul out through your mouth.”

“This is- its inappro- I can't. I'm sorry,” he replied, shaking his head frantically, eyes darting everywhere, afraid someone else might happen by.

“I know you want to.” Ignis could hear a taunt rising in his voice, see the bare beginning of a smirk to match. He fought his response. How badly it was that he wanted to push the Prince back against that wall, quiet the taunt and wipe the smirk away with a thorough return kiss that would surely leave them both feeling faint.

He must not entertain these thoughts.

But instead, he'd drawn in a long, resigned breath and given a proper, mature and responsible reply. “You're the prince. I'm your advisor, and under the employ of the Crown. Do you not see how this is wrong? How it would look?”

Noct against the wall, his head lolling, throat exposed, perfect for biting. Oh, how that would look indeed?

Somehow, he managed not to pus the image away.

“We wouldn't have to tell anyone!”

Tempting.

“No. I am not going to treat you as a forbidden tryst.”

“What if I talked to my father, told him that it's what I want?

“Highness, you are betrothed. Do you really think he would respond favorably to such a thing? Please, Noct.”

It had hurt beyond measure to speak those words, to implore him not to try to find a way to pursue this.

Much as it hurt, Noctis’s reply had hurt even more.

“But you want me to. Or you’d have said if you didn’t.”

Maybe he should have.

Of course he wanted him to. 

He would have to continue to want.

If only they weren't prince and advisor. Reality being what it was, this was not an option. He would never deny Noctis anything that he could help.

This, he could not help.

Ignis was determined to stand his ground and do what was right. Somehow he would find a way to resist, however Noctis might try to sabatoge him. 

“We really must get to this meeting.”  
  
“This isn’t over.”

Why couldn’t it just be?

They arrived at the meeting without another word. 

Noctis didn’t lie. He was relentless. And capricious in his attempts. Sometimes texting, sometimes speaking, sometimes outright pulling him in again, other times teasing and trying to provoke Ignis to do the same. His resolve disintegrated. Far too quickly for his liking. Noctis had always known how to get to him.

The final piece fell just a few weeks later. 

 


	2. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis manages to crash through Ignis's objections with softest of blows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2018 Ignoct Week prompt "Bed Sharing".

He woke in the middle of the night to find that he was being watched. A head of messy soft hair rested on his chest, eyes blinking sleepily. Too dark to discern their color, he didn't need to. He'd known them all his life. 

It was Noctis’s first night in his new apartment. They were both exhausted from the stress of moving. On top of that, Ignis had to deal with all of the necessary security measures and protocols necessary to keep the Prince safe outside of the Citadel.

When they finally had a minute to themselves, they collapsed on a brand new sofa: Ignis slumping at one end, Noctis resting his head in his lap, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Ignis eventually herded Noctis to his bedroom, whereupon the sleepy prince had demanded that he spend the night, declaring him too exhausted to drive home safely.

He agreed, and was going to sleep on the sofa, but Noctis was insistent on this point also. It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept in the same bed together a thousand times before. It was just sleep.

Until it wasn’t

There was nothing unusual about waking up with Noctis on him. It was another part of their longtime familiarity. His being awake in the middle of the night was rather unexpected though. They studied each other in the darkness for a minute before either spoke

“Couldn’t sleep?” Ignis finally asked, reaching up to smooth his hand over Noctis’s hair as he must have done a thousand times before.

“Yeah. I mean I haven’t been awake for that long, but I’m not sure I’m getting back to sleep soon,” he replied, pushing his head towards the touch.

“Do you need anything?”

“No.”

They lapsed back into silence for a few minutes. Ignis thought he might be falling back to sleep when he felt a hand slide along his jaw. 

“What are you doing, Noct?” he let his eyes open again.

“Nothing.”

Ignis covered Noctis’s hand with his own and was about to pull it away when a thumb found its way into the little divot behind his earlobe, pressing gently and oh, that felt nice. A small shudder passed through him before he could stop it and through the darkness, saw a look of surprise cross Noctis’s face as he realized that he’d stumbled upon something. His head tipped to one side, Ignis could make out a look of curious wonder in his eyes as he applied gentle pressure once more. 

He should have stopped it. But he wasn't awake enough just then. Or that was what he might tell himself later. But in reality, he had to finally admit to himself that he _just didn't want to._ Noctis had found a way to breach his defenses fully.If he might have thought to accuse the Prince of engineering this moment in effort to get his way, the look on his face was just clear enough to see that this was unplanned. An innocent touch in the middle of the night was taking him _down_. 

“Oh,” Noctis breathed quietly. One syllable, reaching Ignis’s ear as feather-light as the touch itself had. He was at a loss to resist, or say anything in return. Noctis pulled his hand away, rose to his knees and pushed forward to close the distance between them. One hand on the bed the other on Ignis’s waist, he leaned forward until their lips met yet again, much as they had numerous times over the recent weeks. 

This time, Ignis did not resist. but allowed himself to be pushed to the headboard. When he could fall no further backwards, he snaked his arms around Noctis and pushed the worn t-shirt up to meet bare flesh, careful to not let his fingers roam into the scar on his back.

Finally Noctis pulled back. “Wait, you’re not going to stop me?”   
  
“No, I suppose not this time.”

“Oh.” He said, still surprised. “Oh….so this is okay then?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

Noctis’s lips fell back to his, smooth and warm, a hand moved to his shoulder and he moved to throw one leg over so he was straddling Ignis’s lap for a less awkward angle. 

“What’s different?” he asked, pausing again, forehead touching Ignis’s.

“You wore me down, I suppose.”

“Why did you need wearing down? You wanted me too.”

Ignis gave a lopsided smile. “We can talk about that in the morning,” he replied soothingly. “We really should sleep, but at least let’s not worry about anything else just now.”

“Okay.” Noctis kissed him again, now pressing both hands to Ignis’s shoulders and leaning so their torso’s were flush against each other. There was something comforting and peaceful in the warmth and weight of him. Astrals, he’d wanted this. Ignis tried not to think about the fact that they would have a finite time together and how it would hurt even more when he had to see his Prince- his love, this soft, sleepy creature- married to someone else. 

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing for now on the firm, warm body wrapped in his arms, The one that wanted him, that he wanted. He pulled tighter to Noctis, who let out a faint hum, then pulled back.

“Is something wrong, Noct?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I was, um, I was just wondering if you mind if I take my shirt off? You’re not wearing one and- I just- don’t want to feel anything between us right now?”

Ignis nodded and slid his hands under the front of Noctis’s t-shirt, pushed it over his head, dropping it to the side. Relieved of the interloping fabric, Noctis pressed forward again, this time laying his head on Ignis’s shoulder, dropping a light kiss on the spot nearest his lips.

“Specs?” he mumbled.

“Yes, Noct?”

“Can we stay like this forever?”

He smiled wanly in the darkness. “Would that were possible, Noct. But I’m fairly certain we’d have roughly eight, maybe ten hours from now before you father, Cor, Gladio and Prompto started ringing our phones and beating the door open.” He answered with a bit of humor to disguise how badly he was lamenting inside that it was not the only thing that could prevent Noctis’s wish from coming true. He wanted to cling to it, now that he had finally given in.

He slid a hand up into Noctis’s hair, let his fingertips make little circles on his scalp. A soft sigh escaped, a mumble of something he couldn’t make out, warming his skin on the way to sleep. He knew the moment the prince passed from consciousness for the second time that night, the subtle change in breath and the shift in weight on him. He’d never mistake it. He’d known it all his life.


End file.
